La passion est un plat pour deux
by Awskitee
Summary: Et si luffy était entre deux... et si Sanji n'en croyais pas ses yeux... et Zoro dans tout ça resumer bidon mais venez lire c'Est bon ZOxSAN Lemon


Bien entendus les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ( a si seulement) mais bien a Oda-sama...

Perso: Sanji x Zoro

NdA: je me suis dit qu'il fallais que je fasse une petite entorse a la règle... TOUT BEAU TOUT SENTIMENTAL XD

NDA2: il y a un yaoi (lemon) dans cette fic alors pour tout homophobe qui n'aime pas ça je ne peut vous dire que de passer votre chemin ... aux Fans régalez-vous

* * *

_**Jamais je n'aurais cru aimer aussi passionnément. **_

Il pleuvait à l'extérieur et les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues n'amélioraient pas mon état. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans la cabine pour me changer, je voulais encore moins retourner a la cuisine ou tout c'était arrêté et ou je l'avais vu.

_**Tu étais la, lui dans tes bras… l'embrassant sur mon comptoir.**_

Je vous regardais, l'un encré comme si vos vies dépendaient du souffle de l'autre. Ton regard

avait que d'yeux pour lui et lui… il me regardait. Son regard je ne pouvais pas le soutenir, il était trop compatissant avec moi, trop… trop souriant.

_**Ton souffle, tes soupirs, tes muscles qui se contractaient a chaque spasme que son corps te faisait vivre, chaque baiser me lacérait le cœur un peu plus. **_

Puis tu as finis par remarquer le manque d'en train de la part du capitaine. Il me regardait toujours avec le même regard et moi je te fixais. Nos yeux on finit par ce rencontrer, le vert de ton regard me donna le coup fatal, j'avais le cœur en lambeaux. Mes yeux s'embuèrent d'eau et je commençais tranquillement à reculer.

_**Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle et naïf? Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir que je n'étais pas la personne la plus importante pour toi? **_

J'attendis, longtemps que tu dises un mot, quoi que ce soit pour me faire comprendre que c'était la vie, que j'avais tu ne m'aimerais, mais ton silence étais cent fois plus blessantes qu'un rejet pur et dur. Puis le tonnerre se fit entendre. Ce fut la dernière chose que tu vis de moi, mon visage enlaidi par les larmes que tu avais fait couler.

_**L'eau coulait sur ma peau, me rappelant tous les souvenirs avec toi… moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais. **_

J'entendis ton cri… ta voix qui prononçait mon nom… mais son regard avait toujours le même sourire, la même expression. Chaque pas que je faisais loin de toi était une blessure de plus dans mon âme, mon cœur. Le _Sunny_ ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sombre et étouffant qu'aujourd'hui. Je hais ce bateau, je hais cet équipage, je hais le capitaine, je te hais toi plus que tout

_**Je commence à regretter d'être venu. Comment j'ai pu, je suis tellement faible?**_

J'avais le visage baigné de larmes, une cigarette en bouche et les mains dans les poches. Sentait le navire tanguer dangereusement. Puis je sentais que tu étais la, tout mon corps me criait de te prendre dans mes bras, de collé mes lèvres contre les tiennes et de t'avouer a quel point je t'aimais, a quel point tu hantait ma vie, mais ton cœur appartenais déjà a un autre. Tu t'approchas de moi, mais je te dis de rester où tu es.

_**Pourquoi est-tu là… je nais pas assez souffert à cause de toi qu'il faut que tu viennes me faire chier même durant mon chagrin. Je te hais tellement.**_

Tu as une tête dure, mais cette fois tu m'as écouté. Jamais tu ne m'avais écouté alors j'en déduis à quel point, tu savais que tu m'avais blessé. Mes larmes redoublèrent, mais ce n'était que d'autres gouttes qui se perdaient dans le torrent de l'océan. Puis avec tout le courage que je pus assembler en ce moment, je me retournai pour te fixer dans les yeux et souris de la façon la plus fausse que tu ais vue a ce jour et quitta pour retourner en cuisine, car le repas n'était pas préparé. Je te dis que tout allait bien et que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, mais tu n'étais pas dupe. Lorsque je passai tout près de toi, tu m'agrippas le bras pour me forcer à te regarder.

_**Ne me touche pas, ne vois-tu pas que chaque parole, chaque fois que tu me frôles, touches, colles, c'est une lame de plus dans mon cœur? Ne vois – tu pas le tord que tu m'as fait après tout ce que tu m'as fait croire? Je… t'aime tellement et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. **_

Ton visage s'approcha de moi, tes mains firent glisser les mèches trempées qui cachaient l'œil que je gardais en vue continuellement. Tu murmuras une petite phrase que seul moi pus entendre.

_- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? —_

La surprise que tu lus sur mon visage te fit regretter un peu ta question. La personnalité que tu connaissais bien de moi pris le dessus. Je te fis un sourire méchant, mais tellement triste.

_Bien sûr que non, tête d'algue, qui pourrais aimer un rustre comme toi?_

_**Moi… je t'aime à en mourir, à en devenir fou, à prendre le rêve de Luffy pour des réalités.**_

Puis je retirai mon bras de ta poigne, mais tu te fis plus insistant. Puis tu répétas la même question.

_- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? –_

J'allais te frapper, mais je fis l'erreur de te regarder dans les yeux.

_**Ce regard qui me faisait tant vibrer, qui reflétait parfaitement ta détermination et ta passion. Passion qui hantait mes rêves et même parfois mes créations culinaires. Ce vert si profond, qui rend ton visage si parfaitement parfait, mais tellement différent à la fois. **_

Je répondis la même réponse une seconde fois, mais tu ne me lâchais toujours pas, les larmes commençaient à revenir logé mes yeux. La troisième fois que tu répétas la question, tu me fixas et m'appela par mon nom pour capter mon regard qui se voulait fuyant

_- Sanji est-ce que tu m'aimes? —_

Je me fis hésitant cette fois-ci. Mon nom prononcé par ta voix m'avait donné un choc, j'aurais tellement voulus te l'entendre dire pendant un moment de tendresse avec toi. La dernière fois, tu ne répétas même pas la question, tu prononças mon nom de façon si déterminée que les larmes se mirent à couler par elle-même.

_- Sanji? —_

_**OUI! Je t'aime tellement, mais tu m'as tellement blessé. Je suffoque tellement j'ai mal. **_

Ton regard chercha le mien, mais je le voulais fuyant. Puis répondit a ta question.

_- Tu ne seras jamais mien alors pourquoi répondre? —_

Je lisais l'incompréhension dans tes yeux, puis le sourire. Ton sourire était tellement inapproprié qu'il me fit plus mal que si tu m'avais trancher en deux avec l'un de tes sabres, ou même lorsque je t'avais surpris avec Luffy. Je voulus partir et te laisser avec ton amant, mais tu retenais encore mon bras. Tu voyais que tu m'avais blessé une seconde fois.

_**Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi Zoro? N'ai-je pas mérité un peu de compassion pour t'avoir aime ne serais-ce qu'un peu. **_

_- Baka-cuisinier! tu ne laisses même pas le temps de répondre à ton avance!-_

Puis ton visage s'avança vers le mien avant de poser tes lèvres si longtemps désirées sur les miennes. Le baiser était chaste puis avec les secondes et le torrent qui augmentais, ce fis de plus en plus passionné. Je croyais rêver, tu étais tellement près de moi. Tu quémandas l'intérieur de ma bouche avec ta langue, léchant mes lèvres légèrement.

_**Pourquoi joue avec moi comme ça? Tu es tellement sans cœur! Comment ai-je fait pour tomber en amour avec toi?**_

Puis tes mains ce firent plus baladeuse, mais ce fus ce contacte qui me ramenas a la réalité. J'étais complètement grisé par ton baiser, les joues rougies et les lèvres enflées après un tel échange. Mes larmes continuaient de couler, puis l'image de toi et Luffy dans ma cuisine reviennent hanter ce moment magique pour le détruire complètement.

Je te mis un de ses coups de pied, mais bizarrement tu ne bougeas pas comme si tu n'avais rien ne sentit. Tu me regardais, surpris. J'étais tellement dégouté de toi et de tes manières de rustre, mais plus par moi-même de m'être fait avoir si facilement. Tu avais la joue enfler ce qui donnait a ton visage une proportion étrange qui aurais bien fait rire Luffy, mais je ne riais pas je t'en voulais a mort.

_- Pourquoi Zoro…- _

_- Je t'aime espèce de Baka!- _

_**Je suis sur que tu te fou de moi espèce de marmot de mes deux! tu aimes tant que ça me faire souffrir?**_

J'étais presque sûr qu'il se foutait de ma belle gueule, mais son regard était plus que sérieux. Il se mit à m'expliquer.

_**Je ne te crois pas… Mais… comment?**_

Tu me dis que Luffy avait pris le dessus lorsqu'il sentit que tu étais tout près de la porte et qu'il t'avait embrassé comme un dingue. Tu m'expliquas qu'il avait déjà prévu de faire ça pour t'ouvrir les yeux, pour que tu voies à quel point je t'aime… mais je ne te croyais pas. Le capitaine était un bon pirate, mais il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent alors, commente-t-il…

Puis tu répondis que c'était Luffy… puis tu me pris dans tes bras et me reposa un nouveau la même question.

_- Et maintenant, est-ce que tu m'aimes? –_

J'étais complètement bouche bée. Tu taquinais mon cou de tes baisers papillons et ton corps aussi près de moi me fit perdre l'horizon pendant un instant.

_- Oui je t'aime a en mourir Zoro! —_

Je sentis tes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire qui se voulait satisfait. Puis tu te fis de plus en plus quémandant. La pluie collait toujours à nos vêtements puis a nos peaux. Jamais je n'aurais espéré ÇA. Je frissonnai dans tes bras.

_**Je veux tellement t'avoir juste pour moi tu ne sais pas a quel point. **_

Tu m'embrassas sur les yeux puis sur mes lèvres et dans un nouveau combat de douceur, tu pris le dessus en sachant parfaitement ce que tu faisais. Je te laissais volontiers faire, rêvant de te voir faire ça depuis tellement de temps. Puis tu descendis dans mon cou avant de brusquement défaire ma cravate qui bloquait ton passage. Je ris doucement en te voyant faire. Tu n'as tellement pas de talent avec les choses qui prenne de l'attention douce et particulière.

_- Tu veux un peu d'aide? —_

Prenant ça pour un défi, tu sortir rapidement un sabre et coupa le morceau de tissu en deux. Plus jamais tu n'auras de problème avec… du moins pour celle-ci. Je sentais des lèvres contre mon cou et me perdis dans tes baisers. Je sentis mon veston prendre le large suivi rapidement de ma chemise. Je te savais impulsif, mais pas si pressé. Puis mes mains se perdirent sur ton torse recouvert de ce chandail trempé. Tu frissonnas a ton tour puis me regarda.

_**Tu es tellement beau lorsque tu es surpris… non tout le temps même lorsque tu ronfles. Je te cuisinerais volontiers.**_

Tes yeux croisèrent les miens et tu te redressas pour venir m'embrasser à nouveau d'une façon si torride. J'en ressortis tout pantelant. Tu enfouis ton visage dans mon cou puis respira un coup. Tu me dis que mon odeur te grisait terriblement. J'en rougis. Je n'avais pas senti tes mains défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon et ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis ta main sur mon membre légèrement durci, par les évènements que je réalisai à quel point tu étais entreprenant. Je lâchai un hoquet de surprise étouffé par tes lèvres. Tu continuas tes caresses pendant que je m'abandonnais sur ton corps, perdu en des soupirs de plaisir et des caresses plus que douces.

_- Ahh…ahh…zo…zoro… !- _

_- Ne te retiens pas… dis-moi à quel point tu m'aimes!-_

Puis de ton autre main, tu commenças a mal traiter un de mes mamelons. Je ressentais tellement de sensation a cet instant que je n'aurais pu le décrire, mais si m'as vie en dépendait. Tu lâchas rapidement mon torse pour descendre ton visage tout près de mon membre fièrement dressé. Tu l'embrassas du bout des lèvres me faisant geindre plus fort que d'habitude.

_**Tu es tellement doux alors que je te connais si dur et sérieux… ton corps me fait tellement vibrer. **_

Tu sentais dans mes gémissements que j'allais bientôt venir, mais rapidement tu lâchas mon membre pour me regarder.

_- Dit moi ce que tu veux! — _

_- Ahh… ahh.. je… je…_

Tu mis une pression à la base, mais pas assez pour me combler.

_- Dis-le-moi et je comblerais tes désirs les plus fous. Plus jamais tu ne seras capable de te passer de moi.- _

_- Ahha…mhmm… je..Je te veux… toi… Zo..Zoro!-_

Tu souris à nouveau puis repris ta tâche rapidement. Tu mettais les bonnes pressions au bon endroit comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie… comme… comme si je n'étais pas le premier. Une inquiétude pointa le bout de son nez.

_**Suis-je le premier Zoro ou d'autre son passé sous ta tendre main et tes lèvres? **_

Puis je viens en toi sans même prévenir. Tu avalas la semence sans même rechigner et te releva à ma hauteur pour me faire partager mon propre gout. C'était amer et désagréable, mais mélangé à ta propre saveur, ça me donnait des frissons de plaisir. Je sentais ton membre contre ma cuisse visiblement, tu n'avais pas terminé. Je sentis tes doigts s'enrouler autour de mes cheveux avant de descendre lentement vers mon torse puis mon intimité.

Tu pressas un premier doigt contre l'anneau de mon anus sans le rentrer, attendant voir ma réaction. Sentant un coup de bassin pour toute réponse, tu me pris délicatement et me posa au sol. Rapidement, je frissonnai du au contact du sol mouiller. Ma veste et ma chemise étant déjà trempe n'offraient pas grande protection a la peau de mon dos.

Je sentis un intrus à l'intérieur de moi avant de geindre d'inconfort. Tu m'embrassas dans le cou pour me faire oublier la sensation désagréable.

_- Calme-toi et relaxe. Dis-moi si tu as mal.-_

Pour toute réponse, je gémis à son oreille puis il se mit à bouger à l'intérieur de moi. Lorsqu'il sentit que j'étais enfin près, il rajouta un deuxième doigt. Ce deuxième étranger fut accueilli avec un grognement de ma part. je sentis tes muscles se contracter et tes mouvements s'arrêter net pour savoir si tu devais continuer ou pas. Je grognai a nouveau s'insatisfaction puis tu souris a nouveau avant d'entreprendre des mouvements en ciseau pour me préparer.

_**Tu as l'air si confiant… comment je peux savoir si tu resteras avec moi après ça… ne disparaitras-tu pas? **_

Tu frôlas du bout des doigts un endroit précis en moi qui me fis voir des étoiles. Je lâchai un petit cri plus fort que les autres et à nouveau tu souris de plus belle. Je sentis tes doigts se retirer puis tu baissas ton pantalon avant de te place a l'entrer de mon intimité. Tu me regardas et attendais mon accord avant de franchir le dernier pas…

L'allez sans retour…

Je m'agrippai a ton cou pour toute réponse et de susurra des mots tendres. Tu entrepris tranquillement de me faire taire en m'embrassant puis je sentis ton membre me pénétrer. C'était sur et cent fois plus gros que je ne le pensais. Je lâchai un cri de douleur avant de me mordre la lèvre en me crispant. Tu étais coincé en moi et je n'aimais pas la sensation. Tu m'embrassas et me disent quelques mots pour me détendre.

_- Facile pour toi ce n'est pas toi qui es en dessous.- _

Ton rire me fit rougir. C'était un drôle de façon de me détendre, mais je me détendis quand même. Tu ne mis pas long avant de bouger en moi. Je sentais la douleur partir petit à petit puis le plaisir monter en moi. Jusqu'as ce que tu frappes de plein fouet cet endroit en moi qui m'avais complètement fait perdre pied tantôt.

Ton visage ce fis encore plus confiant et a nouveau tu butta sur le même point pour me faire hurler de plaisir, cris qui ce perdu dans la tempête. Je sentis à nouveau ta main contre mon membre durci par ce nouveau plaisir.

Je te sentais en moi, et tu soufflais mon nom dans mon cou. Je me sentais complet pour une fois. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'aujourd'hui, en cet instant, je serais tien et tu es mien. Je sentis l'extase approchée à nouveau, de plus en plus vite. Tes mouvements en moi se firent plus vites et plus durs. À chaque coup tu butais sur ce point puis dans un râle à l'unisson, tu viens en moi et moi entre nous. Je me sentais bien et terriblement complet. Tu t'effondras sur moi en me disant à quel point tu m'aimais. Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. J'étais complètement paralysé pas tes mots.

_**Maintenant je sais que plus jamais tu ne me quitteras. Je t'aime tellement Zoro.**_

Pour la forme, je lui dis qu'il avait une voix de femme lorsqu'il me disait ça comme ça. Tu me regardas en souriant passant pour cette fois. J'étais heureux et comblé, mais le froid se fit sentir…

Le lendemain, j'étais alité avec toi dans la cabine de Chopper pour avoir chopé la crève. J'étais peut-être malade, mais j'étais au combien heureux de cette mésaventure.

* * *

Review please c'est tellement sympa quand l'oeuvre d'un artiste est commenter.^^ j'espère que vous avez aimer, il m'as pris plus de 4 h a écrire xD un petit rapide.

merci et a la prochaine


End file.
